Con derecho a roce
by Aleeejandra
Summary: Bella, una cazatalentos de ejecutivos neoyorquina, convence a Edward, un reconocido director artístico de Los Ángeles, para aceptar un trabajo de ensueño en Nueva York. Los dos han sufrido tantos fracasos amorosos que están listos para darse por vencidos en el amor y centrarse en la diversión. ¿Serán capaces estos dos amigos de mantener la amistad a pesar del sexo?


**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni la trama son míos. Simplemente me dedico a jugar con ellos. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama es de la película 'Con derecho a roce'.

**Summary:** Cuando Bella, una cazatalentos de ejecutivos neoyorquina, convence a Edward, un reconocido director artístico de Los Ángeles, para aceptar un trabajo de ensueño en Nueva York, ambos descubren en seguida que son almas gemelas. Los dos han sufrido tantos fracasos amorosos que están listos para darse por vencidos en el amor y centrarse en la diversión. ¿Serán capaces estos dos amigos de mantener la amistad a pesar del sexo?

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

-Vale, a ver que tenemos aquí… movemos, quitamos, borramos… bazofia, innecesaria, extensible… Vale, ya está. Empezaremos con esto, ya sé que es muy cañero, pero chicos, se trata de internet. Queremos visitas, visitas, visitas… -Dije a mi equipo mientras movía de un lado a otro las diapositivas en la pantalla táctil de nuestra página web.

-¿Qué te parece… esto? –Una chica bajita y morena puso de pantalla a una modelo de portada en ropa interior limpiando el suelo con un trapo.

-Perfecto, ¿a que parece lista y que sabe de la reforma migratoria? –Todos gritaron "Sí" al unísono. –Sí, lo parece, ¿verdad? Pues os estoy vacilando. –Dije tajante – ¡No es una página porno! ¿Somos un atajo de frikis mirando tetas? Vamos, ¡seguid buscando!

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar en la otra punta de la habitación. Corrí a cogerlo y sin querer derramé un vaso de café sobre mis pantalones. Joder, lo que me faltaba.

-¿Diga?

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Salí de casa corriendo y llamé a mi novio de camino al cine.

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues trabajando? La película empieza en diez minutos.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

-No… no que va. Voy ahora mismo. Ya casi estoy saliendo –Dije apresurado mientras intentaba quitarme las manchas de café del pantalón. –Lo sé… dame tus pantalones –Susurré esto último señalando a uno de los de mi equipo.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó sorprendido.

-Mañana te invito a comer, venga. –Seguí hablando en susurros.

-No.

-Soy el jefe. Tus pantalones. –Ya me estaba cabreando, llegaría tarde.

Vi como se quitaba los pantalones y me quedé estupefacto. ¡NO LLEVABA ROPA INTERIOR!

-Dame los tuyos… -Le susurré suplicante a otro de los chicos.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV **

-No llegues tarde, odio perderme el principio. –Hice un puchero, aunque él no podía verlo.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

-Lo sé cariño. Ya casi estoy. –Salí corriendo mientras me abrochaba los pantalones.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

-¿Sí? ¿Dónde estás? –Miré hacia todas partes pero no lo encontraba. Y eso que no había tanta gente.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

-Sí, sí. Creo que ya te veo. –Me subí al coche y arranqué derrapando. No podía llegar tarde. Hoy no.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

-¿Dónde estás? He llegado.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

-¡Yo también! Cuanta gente… ¿Cómo vas vestida?

Giré a la derecha aún con una velocidad increíble.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

-Soy la única que va vestida delante del cine, ¡porque soy la única persona que está delante del cine! –Dije agitando las manos mientras gritaba lo último. Jodido gilipollas.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

-Mm… me encanta ese conjunto. Te ves muy sexy. –Hice un guiño, aunque ella no lo pudiera ver.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

-Sabes que me encanta esta película. Si una prostituta y un ejecutivo despiadado pueden enamorarse, cualquiera puede… -Suspiré melodramáticamente.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

-Si significa tanto para ti, significa mucho para mí. –Aparqué el coche como pude ya que no podía avanzar mucho más allá debido al tráfico y comencé a correr por las calles.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

-Pues por lo visto no es así. –Dije tajante.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

-¡Ahora ya te estoy viendo! ¡Te veo!

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

-¡Bella! –Me giré sonriente. Ahí estaba.

-Ehh… has llegado. -Nos dimos un beso como saludo.

-Hola, sí. Siento el retraso.

-No pasa nada, he comprado bocadillos. El tuyo es de pavo sin queso y pan sin gluten.

-¿Seguro? ¿No hay peligro de contaminación cruzada?

-Sí, siempre tengo en cuenta tus alergias.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

-Ey, ya estoy aquí. Lo siento mucho.

-Adiós a 'your body is a wonderland'.

-Vale, es solo una canción, no es tan terrible.

-Joder, ¡es 'your body is a wonderland'!

-Lo sé, pero tiene cantidad de temas… geniales.

-Te diré una cosa. La próxima vez en lugar de llegar tarde me das por el culo, porque es igual que hacerme perder 'your body is a wonderland'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

-Vale, entremos. Julia Roberts está a punto de ponerse sus botas super altas.

-Ahm… -me agarró del brazo. – Tenemos que hablar. –Genial, otra ruptura más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

-Démonos un respiro.

-¿Rompes conmigo? –Grité incrédulo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

-Lo mejor sería no vernos durante un tiempo.

-¿Hablas enserio? ¡Dijiste que era tu alma gemela!

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo?

-En aquel hotelito cuando hacíamos el amor.

-Pero eso no…

-¿Eso no qué?

-…cuenta. –Le tiré el bocadillo de un manotazo. JODER.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

-Estaba liado trabajando.

-A lo mejor debería importarte un poco menos el trabajo y un poco más la chica con la que sales. Y estarás más tranquilo cuando dejes de creer que eres gay porque te gusta que te metan el dedo en el culo.

-Yo nunca te he dicho hasta el fondo, ¿vale? –Sí, parece de gay, pero joder, si lo probarais no pensaríais igual. Pero tampoco le he pedido que me lo meta… era su elección, yo solo se lo sugerí… -Solo he dicho un poco por encima, como si fuera un botón. ¿Sabes qué? Pasa del tema.

Después de eso Jessica había abierto y cerrado la boca constantes veces. ¡No era mi culpa! A ella también le gustaba que le hiciera cosas que no eran de mi agrado y no la culpaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

-¿Por eso has llegado tarde? ¿Porque no sabías como romper conmigo?

-No, no… -Dudó de su respuesta.- No sabía que ponerme.

-Y has elegido zapatillas y chándal. –Dije cansada.

-Sí…

-¿Y ahora vas al cole a examinarte? –Oh sí, amada ironía.

-No me ataques, ¿vale? Bella, tú vales mucho. –Sí, ahora intenta remediarlo…

-No creas. –Dije negando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

-Es que vamos por caminos distintos.

-Sí, tú vas al concierto de John Mayer y yo no. Romper así antes del concierto es una pasada. La mejor ruptura de mi vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

-Déjame que te haga una pregunta. –Lo paré antes de que dijese nada. –Y que sepas que no estoy nada jodida porque hayamos roto, asique sé honesto. ¿Por qué?

-¿Esto es un truco?

-No, una investigación antropológica.

-Vale, tú quieres que alguien te robe el corazón, pero tu interés está en el hecho de que te lo roben, no en la persona que te lo robe. Pareces ser una persona equilibrada, pero estás emocionalmente dañada. Además, tienes unos ojos enormes y me dan un poquitín de yuyu.

-Gracias, corta ya. –Dije tajante. No quería escuchar más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

-No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Claro que tiene que ver, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Rompes conmigo!

-El problema es mío. Es que ya no me gustas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

-La culpa es mía, te mereces a alguien mejor. –Y ahí va, la frase que faltaba. Un puto cliché. Lo típico a la hora de romper.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

-Eres un gran tío. Aunque eres un poco demasiado distante si me lo preguntas…

-No lo hago.

-Quiero que seamos amigos.

**-**Como no… -Alzó los pulgares, se señaló y luego los giró a su derecha mientras susurraba 'John Mayer'. Y se largó gritando y corriendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

-Seamos amigos.

-Claaaro…

-Ven aquí. –Me rodeó con los brazos. –Vas a salir de esta.


End file.
